Talk:Terminal Ferocity
Terminal Ferocity's weapon I just noticed something. If we may take a look at this picture.... Take a look at Terminal Ferocity's chainsaw. Is it just me, or does it look to be set at a lower degree than it does in its profile picture? I've often wondered if Terminal Ferocity actually had the ability to lower its chainsaw. I think we may now have the answer. CrashBash 18:12, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'm 100 percent sure it did, considering the slot where the chainsaw comes out was much longer than a typical staticly placed chainsaw would be. - Headbanger14 16:55, May 31st, 2011 :Not to mention it'd just be impractical to have it staticly placed at the height it was, even with the lifting ramp at the front. CrashBash 14:39, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Attempts at qualifying It seems without me even noticing, we've got information on Terminal Ferocity failing to qualify for Series 5 and 6, and possibly originally intending to qualify for Series 7. I would like to know who got this information and how, I'd also like to know if we can pick up any more information, such as who it was fighting in each of its qualifiers, and if we can get pictures of it as it appeared in Series 4/5/6/7. Whilst this would improve and build up our knowledge of the robot, it may also come in handy for future Audited wars... Datovidny (talk) 18:43, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :Fiona Ryland told us on Facebook. I think we may have asked her other questions, but without a response. It's probably reasonable to try again. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 19:17, December 23, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm the one that put it on the page. I wonder what changes was made to Terminal Ferocity for Series 4-7. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:38, December 23, 2013 (UTC) :::The one with the contact would have to try, I don't really use Facebook that much anymore. Datovidny (talk) 22:31, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I found this picture on The Stag website, and I think I can see Terminal Ferocity, just slightly left of the centre. I have put a red circle around it in the cropped version I uploaded, so you can see it better. It definitely seems to resemble the version of Terminal Ferocity from 2005 we have a picture of. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 17:03, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :Maybe the ufo version of Terminal Ferocity is older than it looked. Maybe it kept the chainsaw throughout Series 4-6, it would explain the slit in the dome of the ufo Terminal Ferocity. Sam (BAZINGA) 23:38, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Series 4 Raizer Blade was said to have fought Terminal Ferocity 2000 in its qualifier which would mean the black robot with the flipper would be TF2000. However at the same time Terminal Ferocity fought in the Series 6 qualifiers with a repainted golden robot from the third wars. So could Terminal Ferocity be like Napalm, where it changed it machine for one series and then changed it back to the original series later, or Raizer Blade fought two different robots in the Fourth wars qualifiers. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 15:07, January 31, 2016 (UTC)